Drowning Sorrows
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: Fred finds Hermione in a bar, drinking alone, and steps in to help however he can, for he knows - Hermione Granger isn't there for fun - she's there to dull her pain.
1. Chapter 1

I entered the musty pub and inhaled deeply through my nose. The smell wasn't exactly pleasant, but familiar and comforting. It smelled stale and sour, underlined by the ancient dusty smell of stone and wood. It was time to unwind. My black dragon skin boots clunked against the old worn floorboards, my magenta work robes billowing around my ankles as I made my way to the bar. A wizened old wizard stood behind the bar, wiping the polished wood surface. Upon seeing my arrival, he gave me welcoming toothless grin. He was an ugly, bald ol' wizard, a bit creepy looking even, but a really nice guy.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. Alone tonight?" he asked, obviously searching for my brother.

"Just me today, Tom. And I think I'll be drinking Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, tonight," I replied.

"Long day then?" Tom asked, setting my glass in front of me.

"As it always is when George is gone." I tipped my glass to him before taking a drink.

A roar of laughter, to my right, caught my attention. My curiosity was never something that sat quietly. As I looked down the bar toward the source , I was immediately distracted by a woman only six stools down that blocked my view from the table of laughing men. She sat alone, her thin body slumped forward. She stared straight into her glass, mindlessly stirring the ice in circles around the last few sips of dark amber liquid. Her face was hidden by a curtain of brown bushy hair, but I did not need to see her face to recognize the girl I had known for ten years. '_Woman,_' I corrected myself. Hermione Granger was no longer the girl I grew up with, but a woman. I stood, my drink in hand, and closed the gap between the two of us.

"It's hard to drown your sorrows in an empty glass," I said softly.

I had startled her. I wasn't surprised when I saw that her face was blotchy and tear-stained. Hermione Granger didn't go to the bar alone to unwind as I did; she was there to numb herself.

"Fred... I…" She was definitely taken off guard. I was intruding upon her solitude, but I felt no regret for it. I couldn't just leave her there.

"Tom," I called. "The lady needs a refill, if you please." I returned my attention to Hermione. "So what are we celebrating?" I asked.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not celebrating and you know it."

"Well, you should be," I answered. "When you're troubled, it's easier to find something to celebrate."

She said nothing.

"What's wrong then?" I put my joking voice aside. She didn't want to be cheered. Tonight, she was mourning.

"Never mind," she answered.

"But I do mind." I nudged the fresh glass of deep amber liquid toward her. She hadn't seemed to notice that Tom had delivered it. "Go on then… What's happened?"

She grabbed the glass and slid it closer to her but did not lift it. Her face screwed up and hot tears re-wet her flushed cheeks. She was stiff, not a single sob, as the tears silently dripped into her lap. "Michael…" she whispered.

Of course – Michael - her pathetic overbearing boyfriend. She hadn't been seen without him for months, ever since they moved into their shared apartment. As Harry, Ginny, and Ron told it, Michael wouldn't let her go anywhere without him. He was an arrogant, possessive, domineering prat. I got angry every time I thought of him, as did the rest of my family. Hermione was such a brilliant girl, strong and independent. How on Earth did she come to be with him? And even more astonishing, how could she stay with him when he treated her the way that he did?

"Go on," I urged. I took a long drink, emptying my glass, and nodded toward Tom for a refill. As Hermione watched, she finally lifted her glass and emptied her own. '_Liquid courage_,' I thought. She made a small grimace as the hard alcohol burnt its way down her throat.

"I left him…" she answered, staring into her glass. Her dainty fingers again twirled the stirrer, spinning the ice in her glass. My eyes also followed the ice's elegant dance with the stirrer as I waited for her to continue. "Tonight it was…. I can't stand him!"

Her sudden outburst gathered the attention of most of the pub, but they lost interest just as quickly as they'd found it. I suddenly noticed a light bruise on her forearm and a small cut on her cheek.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I was suddenly furious. If he dared to lay a hostile finger on her I was going to find him.

"No…" she answered crossly. "Not like that."

"What do you mean?" My thoughts suddenly envisioned sexual abuse and my anger was rising.

"He was just a jerk. I had my boss over tonight and he ruined everything!" She entangled her fingers in her hair in frustration. I waited, my anger mellowing. He was still a horrible jerk, but at least I wouldn't have to kill him. Assault and murder were generally frowned upon.

"He was supposed to be home for dinner but he was late. He completely forgot I was having my boss over. It was embarrassing enough that he didn't show, but then when he did, he went crazy. He had gone out for a few drinks and he didn't remember the dinner. He just saw a man having dinner with me. He paid no attention to the third empty plate that should have been his! No, he stormed up to my boss and grabbed him by the collar and threw him back. He started cussing at Mr. Neddley and called me a tramp. I was trying to shout at him to stop and listen but he wouldn't. I tried apologizing to Mr. Neddley, but he Disapparated quickly and I don't at all blame him." She finished her glass and I nodded to Tom again. "We shouted back and forth. He finally realized that he was in the wrong but he wasn't about it admit it. And I don't even care. I should have left him a long time ago. I don't know why I was still with him. I went to my room and locked the door. I packed all my things quickly while he pounded away at the door. I went into the sitting room to gather my books and he grabbed me." She gestured at the light bruise on her forearm and I could actually see the outline of his firm grip. She took another drink and continued. "I struggled and finally pulled out my wand. He snapped it."

She reached into the waistband of her slacks and pulled out two separate pieces of her wand, laying them on the bar. She began to sob. "And then I snapped. I hadn't lost control in so long, but suddenly, without my wand, every piece of glass in the apartment shattered. He let go of me. I quickly packed all of my books and my favorite armchair and walked out. I had to take the Knight Bus because I couldn't Apparate without my wand." She glanced down by her feet and I finally noticed a lone piece of luggage.

"Again," I said. "You should be celebrating."

She gave me another agitated look.

"I'm serious," I said. "Why are you sitting here mourning the loss of a bad relationship? Why are you crying and sulking over a guy you know to be a prick? You've finally ditched the stupid arse. You've been liberated! You're no longer tied down. No longer held back. You're free to explore the world. Your life is once again open to endless possibilities."

A faint smile curled at the edges of her mouth. "You're right," she said.

"Of course I am," I smiled broadly. "Now we celebrate! To Miss Hermione Granger," - I lifted my glass.- "a bright witch with an even brighter future. May she embrace the joy and freedom of this new phase of her life!"

She lifted her glass only a little, just to appease me. I tapped my glass to hers and we emptied our glasses together. I gestured again to our glasses and Tom was quick to refill them.

"So why are _you_ here alone?" she asked. Her mood seemed to have lightened, even if only a little, and she took a sip from her fresh glass.

"I have no problem being alone. Just unwinding after work."

"Where's George?" she asked. Her speech was becoming a little slurred and I wondered how many drinks she'd had before I arrived.

"I am my own person, you know. I'm not always with my twin," I answered.

She gave me a knowing look.

"Okay… so I'm usually with my twin, but we do live separate lives. He's in Egypt right now. Bill told us about this amazing potion he'd seen there. We think it may hold the secret to an ingredient that could help solve one of the projects we're working on. I've had to man the fort while he's gone. He'll be back in just a few days."

We sat quietly for a moment, each of us thinking silently to ourselves.

"Okay, well, finish up and let's get going," I said before emptying my glass.

"Go where?" she asked. She looked affronted that I would give her an order and expect her to follow me without question.

"You don't have anywhere to stay tonight, I'm assuming. So you can keep me company tonight. George's room is free," I explained.

"I was just going to get a room here tonight…" she said.

"Our flat is just above the store, right down the street. Why pay for a room here? And I'd feel a lot better if you weren't alone tonight."

She sighed and thought it over before nodding.

"Now you finish your drink while I pay the tab," I instructed.

"But-" She began to protest but I cut her off.

"Please," I said, my eyes meeting hers. "I've got it."

When she did not object I made my way over to Tom and took out a small sack of galleons. Our tab paid, I returned to Hermione and grabbed her luggage. She slid off the stool and looked rather unsteady so I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Don't patronize me, Fred Weasley," she slurred.

I obediently removed my arm and she stumbled. I chuckled and she resigned as I again placed my arm around her waist. With her hand on my shoulder, we shuffled to the back door toward Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N: This is another of my older fanfics (written in 2009) that I'm re-posting. I took it down ages back because I was simply self-conscious about my writing. This especially - first person point-of-view and explicit adult content. It is, however, one of my favorites and so I'm sprucing it up and putting it out there once more. I'm still a bit self-conscious so please be kind and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but still be kind. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I gathered Hermione's wild hair in my hand and held it loosely behind her head. She panted hard as she knelt in front of the toilet. I turned my head to the side as she retched again, emptying the remaining contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. My own stomach churned as she continued to heave violently though nothing more exited her mouth; she had nothing else to release. Her last heave died and she knelt panting again. With a warm, sympathetic smile, I grabbed her under the upper arm and helped her up as she tried to get to her feet. I guided her to sit on the side of the bath tub, grabbed a hand towel from the rack, and gently wiped her lips to sponge the sick that had dribbled onto her chin.

"Alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. George and I've knelt at that very spot many times. It's me that should be sorry. I had no idea how much you'd had to drink."

She shook her head but grimaced immediately. I could see that the movement made her head swirl and her stomach growled angrily.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," I instructed. Her suitcase was set upon my chest of drawers in my room, just through the door adjoining, and it took only seconds to dig through her things and return to her.

"Here," I offered as I extended some night clothes and her toothbrush. "When you're finished, I'll be in the bedroom."

"Thanks," she said weakly.

When the bathroom door opened, I was already dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She leaned against the doorframe in a small pair of teal shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. I turned down the powder blue blanket and white sheet of my Queen size bed and made my way over to her. I wasn't feeling very steady myself, but I still seemed in much better condition than her. It took assistance for her to get to the bed and she never looked so grateful as when she got there.

"Alright, sleep well. I'll be in the other room if you need anyth-"

"No," she interrupted. My confusion was apparent. "Don't go…"

I bit my lip nervously - an action that was rare for me and thankfully only made appearances when I was inebriated. Something just felt wrong about sharing the bed with her. "Hermione…"

"Please," she pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

What could I say to that? She scooted to the other side of the bed, leaving an inviting spot for me and I found myself nodding and sliding beneath the sheets next to her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," I whispered. In no time at all, sleep fell over me.

It felt like only minutes later when I awoke on my back. My head spun and I felt woozy. I couldn't have been asleep for too long as I was still feeling the effect of my firewhiskeys. When I tried to turn onto my side, my efforts brought a new realization: I was pinned where I was. When my eyes cracked open, the room was dark, as I'd expected, but for the moonlight through my window which fell upon the woman slumbering in my bed with me. Hermione's head was pillowed by my bicep, her face snuggled against my chest. I felt her hand resting over my heart and one of her bare legs was entwined with mine. I smiled in amusement. This was certainly not what I'd expected the night to bring when I walked into the Leaky Cauldron. I tried to gently move her but she only snuggled closer.

"Mmm, Fred…" she hummed. I was stunned when I looked down at her. I'd thought, for certain, that she did not remember who she was snuggled against. I'd just assumed that she must have thought that I was Michael. A smile crept across my face again and I resigned to sleep as I was, affectionately placing a kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes.

She tilted her head up and her eyes found mine in the dark. My eyes went wide with surprise as her lips touched mine. I was frozen in shock. She was not deterred by my lack of response and kissed me again… and again, coaxing me to respond. And how could I not? My lips gently moved with hers. Her hand moved on my chest and for the first time I realized that it had not just been set upon my chest, but under my shirt, against my bare skin. Her fingers lightly played with the sparse hairs that she found there and I hummed softly. The sound excited her and her kiss became more demanding. I ran my fingers through her hair and held her face to mine, opening my mouth slightly. All movement stopped in anticipation and sensations roared through us as our tongues timidly touched. She moaned into my mouth and our tongues danced together. Her mouth left mine and kissed a path to my ear where she nibbled playfully. Her breath in my ear sent waves of coursing heat to my stiffening manhood. I moaned loudly as her lips traveled down my neck and her warm hand rubbed up and down my thigh.

"Wait… wait…" I panted. "Hermione… I don't know that we should…"

"Please, Fred…" she pleaded.

"I…"

"I need you," she whispered desperately in my ear. Her open palm delicately rubbed my hard length through the thin material of my pants and I took a quick sharp breath.

"Oh…" I groaned. "Okay… just slow down…"

I removed her hand and it immediately started tugging at my t-shirt. I stripped it off obediently and when I turned to her, she was also sitting, her shirt absent and her milky white breasts illuminated by the moonlight. My body moved to cover hers, one arm supporting my weight while the other was free so that my temptation to indulge her breast in sensual massage was satiable . I kissed, licked, and nibbled a path down her neck and chest. My tongue flicked against her nipple eliciting soft moans from deep in her throat. I took her peaked nipple into my mouth suckled gently, massaging it with my tongue.

"Oh… Fred…"

I kissed my way down her smooth flat stomach, tucked my fingers under the waistband of her shorts and knickers, removing them both, and sucked the sensitive part of her hip which rose on its own accord. My lips moved to the inside of her thigh and she whimpered with desire. Laving the other leg in the same affection elicited a similar response and I smiled against her skin. The soft flesh of her leg maddeningly enticing, I pushed close to her heated center. She shuttered and whined. Satisfied that my teasing was sufficient, I licked the entrance of her lower lips. Her legs spread wider and my tongue gently probed into her soft moist folds. My tongue dived deeper, pushing into her core to taste her musty sweet juices. I licked upward and began forcefully teasing her clit. She struggled to keep her hips from rising, her humming moans encouraging my ministrations.

She reached down suddenly and clasped the sides of my head. She guided my body up hers and kissed me deeply, tasting herself on my lips.

"I need you," she pleaded.

I removed my pants and her hand encompassed my aching member. Her hands delicately stroked the soft skin up and down my firm shaft. She urged my body down upon hers and I gently probed her entrance. Sliding slowly into her depths, she stretched to accommodate me. We moaned together as I filled her completely. My hips began moving slowly at first, but soon increased in pace, pulling in and out of her warm center. It was then that I realized how long it had been since I'd last felt such pleasure. I could hardly contain myself as her hips rose to meet me each time I entered. I wasn't going to last much longer. I slipped my hand between us, my thumb finding her clit and rubbing it softly. I wanted her to come with me, needed her pleasure to match mine.

"Oh…" she gasped.

I plunged faster and deeper inside of her, starting to lose my rhythm as the pleasure built toward release. I grunted and thrust forcefully into her, her body inching up the bed with each thrust as I spilled into her. She moaned loudly as she reached her own climax and her soft walls gripped me tightly and relaxed, undulating in ways that overwhelmed me further. I knelt motionless above her, still tucked deep within her, both of us panting heavily. I felt hot sweat dripping from my hairline down my forehead and I collapsed beside her on the bed with a huff.

"Mmm… wow…" she hummed.

'_Yeah… wow…'_ my thoughts echoed.

* * *

I zipped and buttoned the fastenings of my trousers and towel dried my ginger hair and bare chest. My skin was still hot from the shower. I opened the steamy mirror of the medicine cabinet and removed a small bottle. The sight as I reentered my sunlit bedroom was familiar and I smiled at the naked girl asleep in my bed whose body glowed alluringly under the sunlight similarly to the way it had under the light of the moon. I placed the small bottle on my bedside table and sat down on the mattress.

"Hermione," I said. "Hermione… it's time to wake up."

"Mmmm…" was all she could manage in response.

"Hermione, I'm know you're tired but you must wake up," I insisted kindly.

"Fred?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then her eyes shot open. "Oh god!"

She sat up quickly, clinging the sheet to her chin. She was obviously trying to hide her nudity and I tried not to laugh as her entire back and buttocks were still exposed to me. She did not seem to notice as she quickly grabbed her head and grimaced. The quick movement had, no doubt, set her head spinning and throbbing.

"Here, drink this," I offered her as I held out the bottle from the nightstand.

"Is it to make me forget?" she asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you want to?" I left little pause for her to answer, doubtful that I wanted her to. "It's a hangover potion. It will make you feel much better."

"Hangover potion?" she repeated.

"Yeah, George and I created them in our sixth year. I promise it's safe and it will help loads," I explained.

"It really happened…" It was a statement, but just barely. It was almost as if she was both asking herself and telling herself that last night had been real.

"Yes," I said. "And I know it's proper etiquette to allow a lady to leave a one night stand without a word, but I couldn't allow you to leave like that. I don't want that awkwardness between us."

She looked down at the bottle, unable to speak.

"No regrets," I insisted. "It's time for you to move forward in life. Your new life starts now. Last night, yesterday, and all the days before were a different lifetime; let none of it come to mind." I stood up and grabbed a black t-shirt from my chest of drawers. "Now, I've already washed your clothes and night clothes and they're packed in your suitcase. I set out some clothes for you. Just drink that and take a shower; there's a clean towel on top of the toilet. Try not to be too long though. We're already running late. It's already eleven."

She seemed unable to speak, still registering everything I said.

"I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Drink that," I persisted.

By the time she emerged from my room, I was fully dressed in trousers, my black t-shirt, green dragon skin jacket, and my old set of trainers. My hair was dry and neatly brushed.

"You look much better," I commented. "How do you feel?"

She was dressed in the jeans and long-sleeved shirt that I had put out for her and was towel drying her long, heavy wet curls.

"Embarrassed… but okay," she answered.

"No embarrassment. New day, new life." I smiled warmly at her and she seemed to feel better. "Now grab your shoes or we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" she asked. She looked irritated. I know that she didn't like to be told what to do, but I was used to making plans without consulting people… it was just the way I was.

"Well, I owled Ginny early this morning," I started. She gasped but I continued, "I kept it very simple and matter-of-fact. I mentioned that I saw you at the bar last night and that you had left Michael. I told her that I let you stay here last night, but that you would be looking for a place to stay. She, of course, immediately insisted that you stay at Grimmauld Place with her and Harry until you decide on a more permanent residence. So we're meeting her and Harry at 12:30 at a café down the street, which should give us just enough time to hit up Ollivander's, if you hurry."

She looked as if her head were spinning again, trying to take in everything I had just said. "But…"

"You worry too much, Hermione… Last night was a rough night for you. But today is, as I keep saying, a new day. Forget yesterday; there's enough to think about today. Just grab your shoes and let's go get you a new wand."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm starting to feel a little bit more confident now that I'm re-editing and rewording things. Do you think I need a beta reader? Still not sure how I'm doing, especially with first person explicit sex - from a guy's perspective, no less.**

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review. Reviews mean so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been just over a week since Hermione had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny and I found myself laying comfortably on the sofa in the sitting room of our flat, my hands pillowing my head, thinking of her once again. All week, I my mind returned to the evening we shared. I never imagined that I'd share something like that with Hermione Granger. She certainly wasn't the type to have a one night affair. I was wondering what she thought about it for I'd heard nothing from or about her since. I was worried she was upset about it. I also wondered if she had talked to Michael. The mere possibility that she could go back to him made me upset. Although I know I would hear something from Ginny if she did. I just hoped that I hadn't hurt her...

"Fuck and dammit!" A muffled shout rose from the store below me. I laughed and wondered what George had done to warrant such a harsh interjection. More than likely it was because of something that Verity did. She was a nice witch, but not the brightest and she was extremely clumsy. I knew that George liked to keep her around more as eye candy than for her skills as a sales person. But whatever the shout was about, they'd have to do without me. I was thoroughly enjoying my afternoon off.

A sudden "pop" sounded directly outside the door to the flat. I curiously stared at the door as silence followed. I wondered whether I had imagined the noise but after a minute there was a light knock. Nonplussed, I got to my feet and walked toward the door. No one ever Apparated directly outside the door, but either came through the store or just used floo powder.

"Hermione?" To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

She lifted her head and looked extremely nervous and distressed. "Um... Hi Fred... I..." Her eyes met mine and I witnessed her courage take flight. "I shouldn't be here. I'm going to go." She quickly turned to leave, but I gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait. You can't just come and go like that," I said with concern. "Come in."

She stepped in just enough for me to close the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I... It's just..." She couldn't find the words.

"Is it about last week?" I asked guiltily.

She nodded.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really very sorry about..."

"No," She interjected firmly. "I didn't come for an apology. It's just... last week you..." She stopped and tried again. "I went to see Michael for lunch today. I walked into his office and he was snogging another witch and I... I just.. and I thought..." She talked very fast and I struggled to keep up with her incomplete thoughts.

"Stop, Hermione." She looked up at me, exhibiting even more distress. I thought I finally realized why she was here: she needed comfort. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I'm here for you if you need me. My ear is ready if you want to talk, but don't feel that you have to."

She looked frightened and relieved at the same and rather cute because of it. My eyes widened as her lips abruptly and unexpectedly pressed against mine. I was frozen again in shock but my lips loosened and joined with hers sooner than the last time she'd surprised me. Her arms were around my neck, one of her hands running through my hair. My hands were on her waist and I pulled her body closer to mine. Something finally clicked in my mind: she was here for a different kind of comfort than I had assumed.

I broke our kiss and led her to my bedroom. After closing the door behind us, I looked down into her soft brown eyes, studying her. I suddenly wished I was skilled at Legilimency. She pressed her lips against mine again and I pulled away. My heart was racing. What was happening? What was I doing? One night after drinking was one thing... but what was this? She looked up at me, frightened again. She feared rejection; it was etched deeply on her face. It was true I wanted her again, but I was afraid to hurt her. Casual sex was not a foreign idea to me, but this wasn't casual - this was for her to find comfort and escape from a broken relationship. She looked as though she were about to run. Where would she go? She'd only be more hurt if I let her go... or was that just my excuse because I wanted her?

My hand softly brushed her cheek. "This can happen," I said quietly, "but only if there are no regrets, only if you can look at me afterward. I don't want to hurt you or our friendship. I don't want you to avoid me. And I'm sure we'll see each other at The Burrow for dinner sometimes... I don't want things to be awkward. I want you, but only if we'll be okay afterward. You can change your mind now and there will be no funny feelings."

Her gaze dropped. I could feel her searching herself. Her deep brown eyes met mine again and she nodded. I flicked my wand twice at the door, locking it and trapping the sound inside the room so that no one would overhear the moans that would inevitably come. Lastly, I placed my wand upon her belly and whispered a charm.

"Contraception," I explained though surely I didn't need to; she was not unfamiliar with such charms. "No surprises."

I waited for her to kiss me. It was what I needed - one final confirmation that she wanted to continue. When her lips touched mine, something inside of me was released. All of our uncertainty melted away. All my fears had left at her reassurance that this was what she really wanted. Her hands lifted my shirt as far as she could and I helped to pull it over my head. Her small hands rubbed my chest. In my passion, now unbridled, I tore open the front of her blouse. My hands cupped her modest breasts through her white satin bra and her lips moaned against mine. Patience was no where to be found. I wanted her as badly as she needed me. My hands wrapped around her and began fumbling with the clasp of her bra at the same time she worked at the button of my jeans.

Only seconds later, I laid on the bed, Hermione's nude body straddling my own as she kissed me hungrily. She pulled her lips from mine and stared down into my eyes, breathing heavily. My heart ached suddenly. When she looked into my face, was she disappointed? This was what she wanted, but that didn't necessarily mean that _I_ was the one she wanted. I knew I was being used, but I decided then that it was okay. Of course she was using me, but wasn't I using her just the same? Her eyes didn't show any disappointment, only lust and need.

She slowly lowered herself onto my hips, burying my manhood deeply inside her. She moaned and excitement coursed through me. She positioned herself over me and rocked slowly back and forth. Each time she rocked forward I was nearly removed from her but as she rocked back my length was completely hidden inside. I moaned and lifted my hips to meet her each time she rocked back. She hummed in pleasure as she ground against me. Her slow pace was both agonizing and delicious. I placed my hands on her waist and urged her to rock her faster.

She chuckled and whispered breathily in my ear, "Don't rush. It will come..."

Her breath my sent shivers through me. My hands loosened and rubbed sensually up and down her sides and her moving thighs. Her slow pace never wavered. It was torturous and glorious and I fought my desperate desire to thrust wildly into her. The urgency I felt was hard to contain. The pleasure built within us both, our moans becoming louder and more frequent. _'Don't rush...'_ I repeated to myself.

Her body shook and her movements became more erratic. I could feel her coming close. She yelled my name as she found release. Her muscles clenched and released rapidly. She fought through ecstasy to keep her slow pace for me, but she didn't need to maintain long. A powerful numb, tingling sensation spread through my entire body, causing my toes to curl. I thrust twice into her and felt release like never before. Pure white energy burst in front of my closed eyes. Heat and pure ecstasy exploded through every cell in my body. My voice felt hoarse and I realized that I had shouted her name as I came. She sat up straight, my shaft burying deeper inside her, and I shuddered. Her head tilted back as she struggled to find her breath and some semblance of thought through the blinding euphoria. I felt so lightheaded that I only strived to calm my breathing; forget thought. I opened my eyes and stared at the stunning sweat-slickened body that I was still tucked inside. _'Beautiful,'_ was the only thought I managed.

I mourned the loss of her warm body as she laid down next to me. "That was incredible..." I breathed.

"Mmmm..." was all she could respond.

"You... are an absolutely amazing lover." I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.

She chuckled and blushed. "You too..."

I couldn't tell you how long were laid there. It felt like seconds and it felt like days. Eventually her smile faded.

"Fred..." she started uncertainly. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"No," I insisted. "No regrets. Remember?"

"No. No regrets. It's just that... I'm sorry that I..."

"Sorry - that's regret. No sorry."

"Maybe 'sorry' is not the right word. I just want to explain..."

"Stop, Hermione," I laughed and turned on my side to look at her. "Don't explain. There's no explanation needed. In fact... _Never_ explain - your friends do not need it and your enemies won't believe you anyway." She too laughed. "Life is worth living, but not worth being discussed all the time."

She shook her head but her smile remained. "That's not what I mean. It's just... we're..." She was lost for words again. I'd never seen her so lost for words before today. It was actually rather cute.

"A definition," I provided. "You want to define what is going on between us, right?"

She nodded.

"It's not a romance, just a... thing. A private thing, obviously," I added. She nodded in agreement. "We'll just go with it and see where it takes us. It's over when either one of us blows the whistle. No attachment, no regrets, no hard feelings. That sum it up okay?"

She chuckled and nodded. "You act like I talk a lot, but you won't even let me finish a sentence."

"I would if you could actually pull your thoughts together long enough to make a sentence," I teased and poked a ticklish spot on her side. She giggled and squirmed away. She was right though, of course. I did tend to cut her off. I decided it was probably because of all the years I've spent with George. We tended to finish each others' thoughts.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" she asked. Her eyes met mine and she looked so vulnerable.

"Only if you are, Hermione," I answered.

"Yes."

"So," I said, glancing at the clock. "It's about time I get supper started."

"Yeah... I should get going," Hermione said quietly.

"No. I'm not trying to kick you out. I just said I needed to start dinner. You should stay," I suggested. She looked a little nervous again. "No awkwardness, remember? We're friends and you're staying for dinner," I declared.

She smiled warmly, something like true affection rose in her eyes. It caught me off guard, but I quickly dismissed the thought.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" George called as he threw open the door. Man, those magenta robes really clashed with his hair... which meant they looked just as bad on me. Maybe we should think about changing the color... Nah, magenta is fun, as are gingers. "Mmmm... something smells good. Hermione?"

I laughed. "She does smell good, doesn't she?"

"Well, yeah... like apples actually and maybe a light floral scent, but I was referring to whatever you're cooking." George explained. Hermione blushed deeply.

"Oh, well that would be fish and chips, dear brother," I said.

He breathed in deeply. "Delicious. And to what do I owe the honor of your visit, my deliciousness?" George bowed deeply and kissed Hermione's hand.

I swore I could feel Hermione's nervousness across the room, but maybe I was just imagining it. "She decided to give Harry and Ginny some privacy for dinner tonight and I invited her here to dine with us," I answered simply.

"Lovely," George smiled. "It's not often we get company."

"That's because most are too afraid," Hermione laughed.

"Touché," George replied. His lips curled with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he got incredibly close to her face. "And you're not afraid...?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked at him, not backing away. "Never."

"Excellent," he smiled. "I'm going to go change. Don't start eating without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied. He stared me up and down dubiously. As soon as he left, I placed the plates at table. "Tuck in."

Hermione laughed, but began eating immediately. I remembered what she said about meeting Michael for lunch and guessed that she hadn't eaten. I took the seat next to her and wasted no time my self.

"Oh, I meant to ask, how did things go with your boss?" I immediately regretted asking as her smile slipped away. It was horrible to bring up anything having to do with Michael. What was I thinking?

"He was really good about it. I apologized profusely and told him that I wasn't seeing him anymore. He actually seemed really sympathetic about it."

"As would anyone, I'd think."

"Damn it! I knew you'd start without me!" George cried in indignation as he crossed the sitting room toward the kitchen and plopped into his chair. "'Wouldn't dream of it.' Yeah right..."


	4. Chapter 4

There I was again, relaxing on the sofa this time with a book closed upon my chest. I had tried reading, but I just couldn't concentrate. Another two weeks had passed and Hermione had visited me twice more in that time, both on my days off while George worked in the store below, completely unaware. She, of course, stayed for dinner each time. The last time she even stayed for a few hours after dinner. I wouldn't have had it any other way. The owl I received two days previous said that she'd be coming over again that afternoon and I was anticipating it like a child awaiting Christmas. I was even going to try out a new recipe for that evening's supper.

"Oi! C'mon! Help me find my boot or I'll be late opening the shop," George demanded. I moved only to sit up and watch George scramble around the flat. He'd been searching for his black dragon skin boot for the last fifteen minutes.

"Did you search the bathroom?" I suggested.

"You know I did," he scowled.

"Yeah, but I don't know what exactly you expect of me. There's not that many places to look around here. I think you've searched them all at least twice. I'm beginning to think you vanished it."

"Gee, thanks for your help, brother. I don't know what I'd do without your support." He rolled his eyes. "You know what. I'm just going to steal yours." He lifted his magenta robes and shoved his foot into my right boot which perfectly matched his left.

I sank back down onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling. My thoughts immediately rolled back to where I was before George had interrupted. I smiled when I thought about Hermione's laugh which she would definitely have let loose at George stealing my boot. She was so cute when she laughed and really needed to do it more.

"All right," said George, sitting down in the armchair near the sofa. "I've tried my best not to ask, but you're killing me. What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Aren't you supposed to be opening the shop?" I deflected.

"I've got a few moments now that I stole your shoe. But seriously, she's been over quite frequently lately. I don't remember her ever coming over before that break-up with Michael. And you always have that goofy grin now. Not that you don't always have a goofy grin, but this one's different. It's sickening. What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing. She's just been coming over for dinner. I didn't think you minded…" I answered. In my head I had a completely different response. _'Drop it, George. If you know what's good for you, you'll drop it.'_

"Bullshit," he replied. "It's obvious that you've seen her more than dinner. And it's more than obvious that you've got a thing for her, I just want to know how deep this is."

"Fine. Fine. I like her, okay? It's nothing serious. I just like her. And I guess she likes me too." I said. "It's a little awkward though. She's not telling anyone that she's coming over here so keep quiet about it, okay?" I hoped I hadn't said too much. But she hadn't told Ginny and Harry where she was going and I really didn't want George to spill it.

He smirked wickedly. "Hermione Granger… never would have thought it…"

"Go open the shop," I ordered. He laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Three O'clock came sooner than I expected. I was actually reading when Hermione arrived. She Apparated directly into the sitting room, as I had insisted. I closed my book and set it on the coffee table before turning to welcome her properly.

"Hey, Beautiful," I greeted. She blushed, looking down at her work robes.

"Sorry I didn't change…" she said.

"You act like it matters," I laughed.

"I didn't know if I should owl or come here," she started. She stared at the floor rather than into my face and I became worried. "I… We can't, you know, today… I'm… Well, I'm…"

My confusion was building as I tried to figure out what she as trying not to say. Why was it she could never complete a sentence anymore? Then it clicked and I laughed out loud. "You mean we can't have sex because your time of month has come. You could just say that straight out next time. You had me worried."

She blushed furiously, but still smiled. "Well sorry, I'm not used to sharing such information with anyone, let alone a guy."

"But wait…" Another thing clicked in my head. "You said you didn't know if you should just owl or come here. You're not planning on staying?"

Her smile faded. She looked hurt and I couldn't understand why. "I just thought that because… I don't know. I just thought that you might…"

"You were afraid I wouldn't want you to stay because we couldn't have sex?" I tried to keep my voice steady and casual, but my mind was rushing in frustration. I was hurt and a little angry. "Sit down, Hermione."

I gestured for her to sit beside me on the sofa and she slowly did so. She looked so meek and fragile. It was as if I could finally see the pieces of her that she was hiding from the world. She usually held such a strong, brave face. She'd always seemed so independent and determined. But here she was sitting next to me, a completely different creature. She seemed so unsure of herself, not a stitch of self-confidence. _'Michael did this to her,'_ I thought angrily. _'And I helped…'_

"Hermione… It really hurts to know you think so little of me; that you believe I only want you around for sex. I really thought that you consider me a friend…" She looked at me in pained disbelief. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but I raised my hand in a gesture requesting that she let me continue. "I know that I must be partly to blame for that; I must have somehow given you that impression, but that's not at all how I feel. I'm your friend first and foremost. This extra thing we have going is just that, extra. I thought that we could be with each other, that we could both benefit from it, but I'm afraid I've just hurt you worse."

"No, Fred," she interrupted. "You _haven't_ hurt me."

"But I have. This has just fed your insecurities. You're an amazing, very likable witch but you can't see that anymore. I don't want you to think that I only like you because of what we do in bed." We sat in silence for a moment. I know that she could see my frustration as I wrestled with my thoughts. She watched me patiently, like a child being reprimanded. I stared at the floor and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm blowing the whistle. We can't do this anymore."

She looked crestfallen.

"It's not because of anything you did, or because I don't like you. It's because I _do_ like you and I don't want to hurt you. I _do_ care about you. I really want you to think of me as a friend." I tilted my head down to meet her eyes. "Please don't be hurt…"

"I'm not hurt," she declared finally meeting my gaze. "I'm only sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to suggest that you're selfish, cold, or cruel, or anything like that. You're a terrific friend. I guess… I guess I just can't understand why you like to be with me…"

"What you should be asking yourself is why I wouldn't want to be with you." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're a great girl, Hermione, and it's about time you admit it to yourself."

She gave me a small humble smile that made us both feel a little better.

"So… are you leaving? Or will you stay and hang out with me today?" I asked.

"If it's okay, I think I'd like to stay," she said softly. I gave her a look to demonstrate that this was exactly the unsure attitude that I wanted her to lose. "Okay," she said more firmly. "I would like to stay."

"Good," I smiled. "But what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know… What were you doing before I came?" she inquired.

"Research," I admitted.

"Research?" she repeated with a chuckle.

"Always the tone of surprise…" I chuckled. "But I won't bore you with that."

"No… I'm actually quite curious. You and George are always inventing such interesting things. I'm curious to see where it all comes from... if it's not secret or something."

I laughed. "It's not nearly as fun as most think. Well, it is, but there is a lot of boring research and even more unpleasant testing most of the time. But George and I usually get a good laugh out of it. You're always welcome to lend a hand, or at least that brilliant brain of yours."

"So what are you working on?" she asked as she picked the book off the coffee table. She covered her mouth to try and muffle her giggles. It felt so good to see her laugh, I couldn't help joining in. It was already like our last conversation had never happened. "A book of dance steps? That's your research?"

"You bet. Even a good dancer like myself needs to research it for our latest project," I explained.

"Well, are you going to tell me about this latest project or leave me guessing?" she asked.

"Dancing shoes. There are no good ones on the market, if you can believe that. I think George is in the back room working on them now if you want to see. They're almost finished, so they should be safe at this point."

"You mean they weren't safe at one point?"

"Definitely not. My body still aches from some of the crazy mishaps. The last night you were over, George and I worked on them and I danced for two hours straight before George could get them to stop." I laughed and massaged my still achy legs. "C'mon. Have a look."

I took her hand and escorted her down the stairs to the office/storage room. Against the wall nearest the stairs was our desk which was covered in a mess of ledgers, spell books, notes, and quills and one set of black patent leather shoes. In the corner next to it were several cauldrons in varying sizes and a very large set of shelves containing our many potion ingredients. The rest of the room was mostly wide empty floor. Larges shelves lined the walls in this area, filled with cardboard boxes of our many experiments. Though most shops kept their merchandise in the back room, everything in ours was nothing you'd find on the shop shelves… at least not yet. All of our sales items were in store cupboards throughout the shop. In the middle of the open space was an old wooden desk chair, on which sat George who had his wand pointed at a pair of black high-heeled shoes on the floor in front of him.

"How goes it?" I asked upon entering the room.

"Alright, I think. They should work just like the Men's pair… well, with lady's steps, but they still need to be tested." He finally turned around and noticed Hermione. "Oh, hi."

"She said she'd like to give us a hand today," I explained.

"Perfect!" he said with relief. "I was dreading having to test the ladies' shoes. I was going to try to talk Verity into it."

"You know full well that Verity won't have any part in product testing anymore," I reminded him. "I'm not sure we should test on Hermione either."

"Oh, c'mon. We worked the kinks out on the Men's shoes. These should be just fine. And how are you coming on the African dances?" he asked offhandedly.

"Great, I'm actually ready to enchant them," I announced.

"Great. You start enchanting the Men's shoes and, Hermione, my love, if you could just remove your shoes and step right over here…" George attempted with full charm.

Hermione looked at me apprehensively for my opinion.

"They should be safe, but it's really up to you. If you're worried, just make George do it. I could go for a laugh." I smiled broadly and George gave her a pleading look.

"Okay," she agreed. She removed her outer robe to reveal a flowing moss green sleeveless blouse and a simple black skirt. She removed her shoes from her dainty stockinged feet and walked over to the shoes that George had just finished enchanting. "So what exactly do they do?"

"We've programmed different dance steps into them, and not just foot work. It doesn't _force_ you to move, you can resist, but it urges your muscles to perform a dance… well, if they work properly anyway," Hermione looked nervous as George added that last bit. "The shoes respond differently to different kinds of music. A waltz for a slow song, something a little more modern for rock, and you get the idea. So, you ready?"

"Um… I guess so." Hermione stepped into the shoes which were incredibly too large for her.

"Oh, I'll fix that," offered George. "Just say when." He pointed his wand at the shoes and they slowly began to shrink, stopping when Hermione fit perfectly in them. "Here we go…"

"Wait…" I said. "I don't know, George. She gets embarrassed rather easily."

"She'll be fine, right?" he asked as he looked over to her. "I mean, it's just us. We make fools of ourselves on a regular basis."

Hermione looked even more nervous, but nodded. George pointed his wand at the muggle CD player that we had on one of the shelves. When it came to music selection, we felt that wizards were a little behind Muggles. The music started and I covered my eyes and shook my head. He had to pick Irish Stepdance as a start. She was certainly going to call it quits.

Hermione looked absolutely stunned as her feet moved quickly and skillfully to the traditional Irish music. She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands.

"George," I admonished. But Hermione removed her hands from her face and I saw that she was laughing heartily.

"Good good," said George. "Now – Hula anyone?" With another jab of his wand George filled the room with traditional Hawaiian music and Hermione's movements changed drastically. Her hips took on a wild life of their own and her arms made slow motions through the air. Before she could really respond to the change, George pointed his wand again.

"Good good. Must keep moving though. Many dances to try. OH! I've got it!" The room now filled with the fast tempo of a traditional Indian style song. Hermione's feet made constant small steps. Her body alternated from slow sensual hip movements and intricate hand gestures to series of fast twirls. She laughed loudly and George and I were doubled over with laughter.

"George!" She yelled as she twirled again. "I can't breathe!" She forced herself to stop and put her hands on her knees. Her body shook slightly as she had to command her muscles not to move.

"Okay. Fred, slip on your shoes. Let's test them together." George ordered. I quickly obeyed in order to save Hermione. The music slowed and I felt my feet take control. I smiled as I took her waist. One of her hands found mine while the other rested on my shoulder. She wore a large bright smile that lit her whole face. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Imagine doing that for two hours straight," I snickered.

She laid her head on my shoulder as we danced to a slow waltz. "Yeah, if this is the finished product, I'd hate to be the first guinea pig."

I rested my head on hers and sighed. This felt nice. I chuckled to myself and Hermione looked up at me. "What?" she asked.

"You really do smell like apples…" I answered.

* * *

**I feel so unsure of this story. Please let me know what you think. I'm begging you to review!**

**To those that have reviewed - thank you so very much! It means SO much to me. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

I finished magically securing a pair of hooks to the wall and stowed my wand in the pocket of my magenta robes. One by one, I hung the pairs of pink ballet slippers on the hooks by their long thick ribbons above the shelves of patent leather dancing shoes. It was hard to believe that an entire month had passed since Hermione first started helping us with them. I laughed to myself as I remembered her and George on their knees with insane laughter, tears in their eyes, when I had tested the ballet shoes. I could only imagine what I had looked like.

We'd had the original dancing shoes on the shelves for a few weeks and they were selling almost as fast as we could produce them. George and I insisted upon paying Hermione for all the time she spent helping us, but she refused just as firmly as we insisted. She actually slapped us both in the head when she found the galleons that we snuck into her handbag. We finally gave up and just repaid her with lunch and dinner every time she came over, which was becoming much more frequent. We shared lunch breaks together more often than not and she had been joining us for dinner at least three times a week.

"Hey, look what I found," George shouted as he entered the store with an ice cream cone in his hand. He gestured to Hermione who followed him in. "She followed me home. Can we keep her?"

"Well, she's very cute," I responded. "But you know our policy on taking in strays. However, she does look a bit peckish. I think I should probably get her something to eat."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Just don't be too long. It gets busy around here during spring holidays. All those little runts in and out of here, buying things to annoy their friends and family." said George.

"Yeah, you say that now, but what about the long break you just took? You even stopped for ice cream," I noted.

"I'll have him back before closing," Hermione teased.

"You better have him back in an hour, Missy," George threatened.

"I always do. I do have to return to work also, you know," Hermione reminded him.

"And don't forget about tonight!" George called after us. "I've been looking forward to it for days."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be here. I promise."

* * *

Lunch came and went too quickly and the rest of the day passed just as fast.

"Who's hungry?" George called as he Apparated into the sitting room with two large bags of Chinese takeout. The house still smelled horribly of burnt salmon that was our original dinner plan. The windows were open to relieve the smell. It was eight o'clock and we were all starving. "Oh, good. You've got it all set up."

George joined us around the coffee table where the Muggle board game, Monopoly, was set up for the three of us.

"Where did you get this, anyway?" Hermione asked, looking at the worn old board.

"Dad. Where else?" I answered.

"He gave it to us months ago but we couldn't find anyone to play with us," continued George as he passed us each a traditional Chinese take-away container and a set of chopsticks.

"I get to be the top hat!" I claimed.

"Fine," said George looking disappointed.

"I've got the shoe," piped Hermione.

The game seemed to take forever but none of us minded in the least. We were having a blast. The Chinese containers kept being passed around.

"What!" I exclaimed. "You gave her Piccadilly? (Marvin Gardens in US version) What were you thinking? Now she's got the set!"

"Yeah, but now I've got all four railroads," said George, waving around his four property cards.

"Who cares about railroads? They're all spread out and you can't even build on them. As soon as she places houses we're going to be in trouble." I explained. Hermione smiled as she slurped the noodles from her pint-sized box.

"What do you mean you can't build on railroads?" George asked nervously. "She never said that."

"Yes she did. You should have paid more attention to the property cards." I scolded. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Granger. You haven't won yet."

"You know you don't stand a chance," she taunted.

"What are you talking about? I have more than twice the cash you do," I declared.

"But you have half as many properties. I have monopoly on the yellow and green. You're done..." she laughed. It was then that she took notice of the clock. "I better get going. It's already midnight and I have to be up in the morning for work."

"Oh no you don't!" George and I yelled together.

"It's not over yet," I insisted.

"And you're not the only one who has to work tomorrow," argued George.

"It's as good as over," she countered. "And you lazy bums don't open the store until ten. I have to be in the office at seven!"

"It's not over..."

"So get comfy."

She sighed and set down her food and George picked up the dice. "So, Hermione," he said as he shook the dice in his hands. "Where is it that you tell Harry and Ginny you are while you're over here shagging Fred?" The question was dropped as casually as the dice from his hands.

Hermione sputtered and choked, spraying butterbeer across the table. Startled by the random blunt question, I spilled my own butterbeer all over the game board.

"What?" Hermione and I cried together.

"Aww... you knocked over and flooded my houses," George fussed as he tried to clean up the board. "And look, you got butterbeer in my little wheelbarrow." He glared at me and I glared right back.

"How could you suggest...? " Hermione started.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," said George. "It's not a big deal. Ginny just asked me if I might know where you've been going lately. I gracefully changed the subject, but I want to know what I should tell her next time."

"Fred and I are not having sex!" Hermione yelled. "How could you..."

"Relax, Hermione. It's not a big deal. You don't have to hide it. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." George said simply. "And you can deny it all you want but I found a pair of knickers in the wash. I'm assuming they're not Fred's." He smirked wickedly.

I watched Hermione disappear into my room and slam the door behind her. "Nice, George. Thanks for that..."

"Hermione..." I tested as I entered my bedroom. I cast a charm to muffle our conversation in case she started yelling. "He's right. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is. I don't want him to think that! I mean, we did, but that was more than a month ago! And why were my knickers in the wash?"

"I found them under my mattress yesterday and thought I should wash them before returning them to you. I didn't think George would find them," I explained.

She whimpered and put her head in her hands.

"Look. I'll lie if you want, but he won't believe that it didn't happen. I'll tell him it only happened once and nearly two months ago, after the bar. He's likely to believe me," I suggested. "He won't tell and he doesn't care in the least. He's had his share of girls over in the past. I've definitely found knickers in the wash that didn't belong to anyone I know. It's not a big deal. Please don't be upset."

"And how many girls have you had over in the past?" she asked. I was shocked by the question but I should have seen it coming. I totally set myself up for it. "You know what? I don't think I want to know... I'm tired and embarrassed and I think I'm just going to head home."

"Please don't let this bother you..." I pleaded. "You and I know it's not like that..."

"I know..." she said. "I still feel funny though. How about tomorrow you come to Grimmauld Place? Ginny and Harry are going out to dinner before Ginny's Quidditch match. They should be gone most the evening. I'll make dinner for you this time."

"Sounds great," I agreed. I was truly relieved that she wasn't upset.

"How about six o'clock, then?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Rather short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath as I walked up the stone steps to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It wasn't very often that I visited here, even if it was the home of my little sister. It had so many memories of dark times. It always made me think of Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and the other Order members that we had lost in the war. I knew that new memories would come the more I visited, but it had only been a few years…

I stopped just in front of the battered black door and rapped smartly on the serpent door-knocker. The door opened and I was bowed in by an extremely old house-elf.

"Welcome to the Potter residence, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger is expecting you," he croaked. I chuckled to myself. Though he was as ugly and wrinkled as he was five years ago, Kreacher now looked as clean and tidy as his bleached and pressed tea towel that he wore around his waist. And his manners – it was hard to believe that this proper little elf used to walk around muttering about Mudbloods and Blood-traitors.

"Thank you," I said as I entered and looked around the hallway. The walls were now bright and cheerful with portraits of familiar friendly faces smiling at me. The old glass lamps were polished and gave off a warm inviting glow. The house-elf heads were removed from the walls. I chuckled again when I saw the place that the portrait of the angry Mrs. Black once hung. It took me and George the better part of two months to come up with a substance that could remove it and the tapestry of the black family tree from the walls, but Harry and Ginny agreed that it was the best wedding gift that they had received.

"Miss Granger is waiting for you in the kitchen, sir. Shall I escort you?" Kreacher asked.

"No thanks, Kreacher. I'll make it all right on my own."

I slowly walked down the long hallway, gazing up at the dazzling chandelier as I passed. This place looked so elegant now. Ginny had really done an amazing job decorating. I entered a door at my left that opened into a narrow flight of stone stairs down to the basement kitchen. I stopped at the door at the bottom and breathed in deeply through my nose. Something smelled delicious. I knocked so as not to startle Hermione and entered.

"Hellooo…" I greeted as I stuck my head through the door.

"Oh, Fred, I'm glad you made it," Hermione greeted. She wiped her hands on her striped pinny and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair looked a little more frazzled than usual as she scrambled around the cupboards. "I'm sorry. Dinner's almost ready. I just haven't got around to setting the table yet…" she explained as she removed two plates from a high shelf.

"Allow me then," I offered. "You just finish dinner and I'll set the table." I walked behind her and took the plates out her hands.

"Thank you," she said as she turned back to the stove.

"What are you making?" I asked. "It smells divine."

"Steak and kidney pie, roast potatoes, carrots, and salad. Oh, and rhubarb crumble for afters."

I stopped and looked at the two empty plates that I had set side-by-side at the end of the long wooden table. "Are you expecting anyone else?" I asked in confusion.

"No, why?"

"Then you worked too hard. That's quite a meal for just the two of us," I stated as I set the goblets and a jug of butterbeer in front of the plates. "You must have been working on this for a couple hours. I would've been happy with jam butties and crisps."

"You've been cooking for me for a couple months. I thought I owned you a nice dinner," she said as she removed the steak and kidney pie and placed it on the table next to the salad. "And I thought you might take home the extras for you and George."

"You're a really sweet bird, ya know that?" I sat down and watched her place the last platter on the table.

She removed her apron, sat down next to me, and proudly looked over the table spread. "Well, tuck in."

I took a bite and nodded. "Wow… I think this could rival mum." Her cheeks turned scarlet.

Hermione spooned the rhubarb crumble onto our dessert plates and I eagerly took a bite. when I looked over at Hermione, I stopped. She was just staring at her plate.

"What?" I asked. "Don't you like it?"

"What? No. I mean, yes. I was just thinking," she answered.

"About what?"

She turned to me and smiled. "I've really enjoyed these last few weeks."

"Me too." I smiled, but I know that it was a bit lacking. "But…"

Her smile faded. "But what?"

"But I wish it wasn't a secret," I replied.

Her eyes fell away from mine. "I know. I've been wanting to tell everyone, but I just don't know how."

"It's simple. You just tell them."

"But it's _not_ that simple. It started out complicated and now it's great but how do I tell them that I've been secretly going to see you several times a week without it seeming indecent?" she asked.

"But it's not indecent."

"I know. I should have told them from the start. And I will tell them," she declared. "I just don't know how yet."

She looked up again and I found myself staring deep into her soft brown eyes. My heart started to race. I saw her gaze fall to my lips and my eyes glanced down at hers. My breathing became shallow as my heart beat faster.

"Fred, I…"

I felt myself being drawn to her by an unseen force; the same force that was pulling her towards me. My body burned with a beautiful warmth as my lips alighted upon hers. I had kissed her before but there was something very different in this kiss. Something more existed in this kiss and it almost hurt to pull away.

* * *

My hips rocked against hers as I buried myself deep inside her. Our lips moved passionately together, like we'd never be able to survive if they separated. Her body was so smooth and soft under mine. I didn't know how our innocent dinner had brought us to this, but it felt as though it no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was becoming as close as I could to the beautiful woman beneath me. Our lips finally parted and we panted for breath. I stared down at her beautiful face. She looked so angelic. She was gorgeous. The depths of her brown eyes went on forever. A light spattering of freckles trailed across her nose and her flushed cheeks. Her soft wild curls spread over the entire pillow. She was gorgeous, the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I wondered how it had taken me so long to realize it.

Her hips raised to meet mine and her body shuddered. Her head was thrown back as she moaned my name. I grunted and buried myself deeper inside of her, spilling my warm seed into her depths as her muscles clamped around me.

"Hermione…" I whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh," she whispered sharply. Her body had stiffened. She looked frightened.

"It was over in five minutes!" Ron's voice sounded from just below the landing.

"Yeah, your team has one amazing seeker." That was Harry.

"Hey, Hermione-" The door suddenly burst open. I was looking over my shoulder at my little sister who stood in the doorway. "Oh God!" she shouted. Her hand quickly covered her mouth in surprise. Hermione and I stared at her like a pair of deer caught in headlights.

"What?" said Ron who poked his head around the corner. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in utter disbelief.

"Ron!" Ginny cried. She pushed Ron out of the doorway and slammed the door shut. "I'm SO sorry Hermione!"

I sat down beside Hermione on her single bed. I was stunned. I had no idea what to do, say, or think.

"What is it?" asked Harry from the hallway.

"Nothing," said Ginny automatically.

I ignored the conversation outside the door as Hermione sat up next to me.

"Damn it," She cried. She grabbed her wand and quickly locked the door, muffled our voices, and silenced the conversation in the hall. "Damn it…."

She stood up and began pacing the small room, her fingers woven tightly in her hair. "I can't believe this. Damn it!"

"Hermione…?" I spoke quietly.

"I can't believe this is happening." She turned abruptly, plopped into the armchair in the corner, and buried her head in her hands.

"Hermione…?" I tested again. "Hermione, do you want to go to my place?"

She looked up at me, her face full of so many emotions that it was impossible to find a dominating one to describe. She looked humiliated, sad, angry, hurt, nervous, and a number of other emotions – all negative. She nodded. I stood and took her hand in mine and Apparated directly to my room.

* * *

**Not a single review for my Monopoly chapter. *pout***

**Please, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it!" Hermione started yelling as soon as our bare feet hit the floor of my room. "God! I can't believe this!"

Now being removed from her room, it all seemed rather funny to me. I tried to contain my laughter but my efforts were futile.

"This isn't funny, Fred!" she reprimanded. "How, on earth, can you be laughing at this?"

"But it _is_ funny," I answered. I was digging through my drawers for a couple of t-shirts and boxer shorts as we were both standing there naked. I tossed a set to her which she snatched angrily out of the air. "_Really_ think about it, Hermione. It's bloody hilarious."

"No, it's not!" she cried, angrily shoving her legs into the green boxers I had given her. "I've never been so humiliated in my life! And here you are laughing it up."

"But what's so incredibly embarrassing about it? We were having sex. People do that." My boxers in place, I smiled and slipped my t-shirt over my head.

"People do it in private! Two of my best friends walked in on me shagging their brother!"

"And you don't find that at all amusing?"

"NO!" she screamed. She angrily tugged my large t-shirt into place over her thin body and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fuck!"

"Calm down, Hermione," I soothed. "It's not the end of the world. And why are we fighting?"

"We're not fighting!" she yelled fiercely.

"Well, you certainly seem rather upset with me," I explained.

"Because you keep laughing! This _isn't_ funny!

"But it is. If you would just calm down and think about this rationally…"

"I'm not _irrational_!"

"Look…" I said, trying to make my voice as soothing and non-confrontational as I could. "I'm not trying to belittle how you feel. I just don't see the use in getting worked up over something that you can't change. It's happened – we can't change that. Now you must choose how to handle it. Get angry and cuss or let it go."

"You make it sound so simple! Not everyone can go through life with that attitude," she glared at me in frustration.

"Of course they can," I smiled warmly at her, hoping for her to calm down. "It's not something I was born with. Optimism is an intellectual choice."

"That's easy for you to say – the man who can't take a single thing seriously! Mr. Happy who knows no worries. Not everyone can go through life not caring about anything!"

"Is that what you think of me?" I asked incredulously. "You think I'm just happy all the time? You think I can't be serious?"

"C'mon, Fred. When have you ever taken anything seriously? Your own twin could have died – he lost his ear - and there you were laughing about it!"

I was suddenly furious. "Don't you _dare_ judge me like that!" My tone was severe. "I don't go through life without worries. I can be serious. I just choose not to freak out at everything that doesn't go the way I want. And _how dare you_ bring up George like that. You weren't there when I first saw him. I thought I might die myself when I saw him motionless on the sofa, covered in blood. It was George that cracked the first joke. He did it to remind me that the loss of an ear wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. I'm sorry if I didn't cry and fume enough for you. I chose not to mourn the loss of my brother's ear but to celebrate that he was alive and well."

"Look, Fred…" she started.

"No! _You_ look! I'm not made of stone! I have feelings too! I don't go through life without a care. I care loads! I just deal with things differently than you. Life is a tragedy for those who feel, but a comedy for those who think. You have to let go of your feelings for a minute and take a real look at the situation that you're facing. What is so bad about what happened tonight? Tell me! Why is it _so_ incredibly terrible?"

"I was just having sex with their brother! What are they going to think of me? What are they going to think of you? Don't you care?" she asked.

"No. I don't. And neither should you." I said firmly. "You have to learn to be yourself and show it to the world! Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those that matter don't mind!" I stared her in the eyes, willing for her to get it, willing for her to finally let go. "We didn't do anything wrong! People have sex. We are two consenting adults. There is nothing _wrong_ with what we did."

"You just don't get it," she said shaking her head. She didn't know what to say.

"You know... I don't. I don't get it." My voice was sharp. I stood back and really looked at her. "I don't get why you feel the need to worry all the time. I don't get why you get upset so easily. I don't get why you feel the need to hide from the world. But I think I'm finally getting why you've been hiding me."

She looked at me with both hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry if I'm a humiliation to you," I continued. "I didn't realize just how embarrassed you were to be seen with me. You think I'm only a joke. I'm here for a good laugh and a good fuck, just as long a no one knows that you're with me."

"That's not it at all!" she yelled defiantly. "How dare you think me so shallow!"

"Well then explain it to me!" I demanded. "How can I really be your friend if you're too ashamed to let people know."

"I'm not ashamed of you! I don't know why I kept us a secret!" She was still shouting but her eyes were brimming with tears. "I just really liked being with you and I was afraid of anything coming between us."

"But it's the secret that came between us!"

"But I don't want it to!" Her tears finally spilled over.

"But it has! You have to learn to except what has happened so that you can figure out what to do next."

"But I don't know what to do!" she cried, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Well, when you finally figure out what it is you want, maybe you could let me know." I was angry, both with her and myself. Her tears only increased my anger. I hurt her again. But I was hurt too and she didn't even think I had the capability to. With my jaw clenched and an angry stare at Hermione, I left my room and slammed the door behind me.

Though I think she left as soon as I did, I slept on the sofa that night. George stood at the end of the sofa by my feet for several minutes. He just stared, unable to find a thing to say. I tried to avoid his gaze. He looked full of both pity and anger at me - the exact way I felt toward myself. After minutes of silence he finally turned and went to bed, leaving me there with my thoughts.

* * *

**And I feel that I should say now that I cannot take credit for all of Fred's wisdom. I slipped in a couple of my favorite quotes.**

**Short chapter. Big fight. I hate doing it to them, but at the same time, it's possibly my favorite chapter. I believe that people just think of Fred as a joker but he is a real person (sort of...). I think there's so much more to him than what you see on the surface. I see him as a carefree person because he's just got that perspective and the right idea of how to live.**

**Please, if you review only one chapter, let it be this one?**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the stool behind the cash register with a book open in my lap. I had been staring at it for several minutes but couldn't tell you a single word on the page. Well, I'm sure that the word "the" was on it several times. I just couldn't keep my mind straight.

"What are you doing?" George asked in accusation.

"What does it look like?" I asked moodily.

"Well, you're not reading. You've been staring at the same page for twenty minutes. And that's not what I meant."

"And how am I supposed to know what-"

He cut me off quickly. "Just go talk to her. You've been like this for two weeks. Two bloody weeks. You've never acted to ridiculous in your entire life. Just go talk to her."

"I didn't ask for your advice," I said testily.

"I know you didn't. But you certainly seem to need it."

"There's nothing to talk about. Whatever there was between us, it's over," I replied darkly.

"How do you know? You haven't talked to her!"

"You know what, George? I think you should see if Verity might like some extra hours. I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off." I stood up angrily and tossed my book unceremoniously under the counter, knocking over the waste paper bin. Its contents spilled onto the floor but I didn't bother to clean them up.

I stormed up the back stairs and through the flat, not stopping until my bedroom door was closed behind me. I stood there for a moment, trying hard not to think. My eyes fell upon the large broken mirror above the chest of drawers at the foot of my bed. It had been like that for two days, the shards of glass scattered over the dresser and floor. For some reason, I felt no desire to fix it. Somehow it felt nice to see something broken. I slipped out of my boots and sat atop the covers on my bed. My back rested comfortably against the headboard, and yet comfort was a foreign idea at that time.

I was angry with myself again. I had been angry more often than not lately. I shouldn't have been so mean to George. I knew he just wanted to help, but there was nothing to help. I just wanted people to leave me alone and let me get through this.

I had no such luck.

The bedroom door flew open.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!"

"Ginevra Potter…" I answered casually. I was not at all surprised to see her. On the contrary, I was wondering when she'd show up.

"Why haven't you answered my owls?" she demanded.

"I didn't like your tone," I said flatly.

"What tone? They were letters!" she yelled.

"And the howler?"

"That was because you were being a prick and not answering my owls!" she declared. "Now what the hell is wrong with you?" She angrily picked up my boot and bung it at my head. I managed to catch it just before it made contact with my face.

"I don't need to answer that as I'm sure you're going to tell me," I replied, my voice calm yet moody. "Don't!" I shouted suddenly.

She was looking at my broken mirror and had her wand at ready. Upon my order, she defiantly repaired the mirror.

"I said 'Don't'" I threw my boot hard across the room, the newly repaired glass shattered again over my chest of drawers.

"Having problems looking at yourself right now?" she asked.

I had not thought of it like that, but I was sure she was right. Her flaming red hair sure matched her current mood.

"What the hell has happened to you, Fred? You're the last person I'd imagine to act like this. George said that for the last two weeks you've been depressed, drunk, or angry… or a terrible combination thereof. Why don't you fix this?"

"There's nothing to fix," I said.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "We need to talk."

"You know what, Ginny? I really don't feel like talking."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on! What happened between you and Hermione?"

The mention of her name brought a fresh wave of pain. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I've wanted to, but I haven't seen her for two weeks either! I started wondering if she even still lived with us. I only know she's there because Kreacher has seen her. I even tried going to her at work but the department secretary always tells me that she's too busy for visitors!" she ranted. "What happened between you two?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"I still don't know why you're asking. I'm sure that you and George worked out the basics."

"I want to hear it from you!"

"FINE!" I shouted. "Hermione and I started to become close friends at the bar after her break-up. She kept it a secret from you when she came over. I screwed up. I fucked her. You caught us. And now she's pissed off. Will you leave now?"

"No. That _is_ bare basics. Why were you two a secret? And what happened after… after we walked in? What happened that you two refuse to talk to anyone?"

"Fu~uck!" I growled. I'd never felt so aggravated. I did not want to talk about this. I didn't even want to think about this. Why wouldn't people just leave me alone? "I don't know why we were a secret! Hermione didn't want you to know. She's a bright witch with a good reputation. She was probably worried I'd make her look bad. And after you walked in we had a big row. The end."

"And?" she probed.

"And what? That's it! What the bloody hell do you want from me?" I shouted.

"I want to know why you're so upset! You never let things get to you! What happened to make you like this?"

"I screwed up! That's what's bothering me!" I'd never shouted so furiously in my life. Everything on my mind just burst forth. "I tried to be a good friend and I screwed up! I tried to heal her and I hurt her! I tried to help her and I fell in love with her! And now it's over and it hurts like hell!"

"Did you tell her?" Ginny asked gently.

"No. It was against the rules. No attachment…" I replied. I was still angry and hurt, but I stopped shouting. I was falling deep into a hurt that I could no longer hide behind my anger.

"And since when have you ever listened to rules?" she asked. "Talk to her. What if she feels the same?"

"There's no need. She already told me exactly what she thinks of me…" My jaw was clenched. My eyes started to sting with tears that I absolutely refused to shed. "I'm just a joke to her… a toy for her amusement. This should have never happened, any of it."

"Stop it. You don't honestly believe that," Ginny stated firmly. "Hermione's not like that and you know it. You're just too scared to try and fix things."

"Yeah," I glared at her. "Maybe I am. What business is it of yours?"

"Fred…"

"No. I'm done." I responded sharply. "And if you're not leaving, I am."

I turned on my heel and Disapparated.

I found myself standing in the middle of a grove of fruit trees – my parents' orchard - just past the paddock where we often played Quidditch. I looked down at my feet and saw my big toe sticking out of a hole in my right sock. I'd forgotten to grab my boots. Looking around at the trees, I wondered why I had chosen to come here. It was probably the emptiness and solitude. The only sound was that of a few early rising crickets as the sun began to set over the hills. I couldn't stand still and so took to pacing back and forth among the trees, my body moving nearly as fast as my mind.

Why was I letting all this get to me? I was Fred Weasley. I was carefree, always smiling, refusing to let the world get me down. But I wasn't. Hermione was right; a person can't always live like that. But she thought I did. Everyone thought I did.

How did everything get so screwed up? Two weeks ago, I was happier than I'd ever been. Now, I was more miserable than I ever thought possible. How could I shake this? How could I get back to living my life, enjoying my life? I had asked myself this several times before and hated the answer. I had to talk to her. George and Ginny kept telling me so, and they were right. I was just afraid.

I'm brave; I'm a Gryffindor. I've never been afraid to face anything. If I was ever afraid, I would push right through it. But this was something different. I really liked her. I really needed her to like me. But if she didn't… I didn't know if I could handle that. I felt miserable now just guessing what she might feel toward me, how much worse would it be if she rejected me to my face?

I slumped down beneath a tree. My toes were getting cold as the evening was getting colder and darker.

I had to risk it. I had to suck it up and talk to Hermione.

I sat there for at least two hours, probably longer. I occasionally got up and began pacing again, but it never lasted long. I was going over what to say to Hermione. I played out conversations in my head, wondering how she would respond. Everything I thought of seemed so silly though. None of it felt right. You just couldn't prepare for something like this.

The stars shined brightly overhead. The vastness of space made me feel even smaller and more insignificant. I was being stupid. This wasn't the end of the world. This wasn't the end of my life. It didn't even have to be the end of a friendship. I was just being stupid. This was a problem. I solved problems all the time. I finally felt some sense and bravery return to me. _'All it takes is the right perception,'_ I thought.

My mind was set. My resolve was firm. I was going to talk to Hermione.

* * *

**Emo Fred Weasley - Doesn't feel right, does it? **

**Next chapter is the last.**

**And to katespc123 **- Thank you very much for your review. I can't believe that you even remembered it! As for the sequel - lol! I hadn't decided for certain that I would be posting it, but apparently, I must. SO glad that you've enjoyed them both. Thank you and thank you again. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

It was late. I stood on the front steps of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place wondering if I should even be there. I thought that I should probably wait until the next day, but I was afraid I'd lose my nerve. Fred Weasley lose his nerve? What was happening to me. What had Hermione done to me?

I sighed as I stood there, my feet still cold as I hadn't even returned home for my shoes. I stood on the steps longer than is customary, afraid to see Ginny nearly as much as I was afraid of seeing Hermione. I knocked very softly on the door. It was almost as if I didn't want anyone to hear.

Less than a minute had passed when the door swung open. Soft flickering light fell through the open door, illuminating the front steps. Harry stood in a pair of plaid pyjamas and matching slippers. He looked slightly surprised and possibly a little irritated. I was sure I was quite a sight, standing on the top step in my white undershirt, trousers, and holey socks with my magenta work robes draped over my arm. I had never in my life felt so unsure of myself.

"Hi…" I greeted. Harry just nodded. "Um… can I come in?"

He nodded again.

I looked around nervously, just waiting for Ginny to attack me.

"Ginny's already in bed," Harry explained. "I haven't seen Hermione, but I think she's here. Kreacher took her up some dinner a few hours ago."

"Look, Harry. I-"

"I know nothing. That's how I prefer things," he quickly cut me off. "Stay as long as you want, but I'm not getting involved in any way. I'm going to bed. Just put out the lamps when you leave."

I nodded and watched him ascend up the long staircase and disappear into the darkness.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Weasley?" Kreacher's sudden appearance startled me.

"Erm, no thank you," I replied. "Is Hermione still here?"

"Yes, she is in her room, sir. I just brought her a cup of tea. Are you sure you would not like some?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, stopping at the first floor landing. I knocked as softly on this door as the front door. "Hermione…? It's me, Fred," I talked just above a whisper so not to disturb Harry and Ginny. "Please let me in. I'd like to talk to you."

There was no response. I waited several moments but not a single sound came from inside.

"Please Hermione. I know you're there and I know you can hear me. Please talk to me." It was so quiet that I wondered if she'd silenced the noise in her room. "_Please_ Hermione…"

The moments passed and the urge to leave made it's return. I sighed dejectedly and heard a noise behind me. When I looked up behind me, I caught sight of the tips of a pair of lilac slippers and the hem of a matching dressing gown on the landing behind me. I felt grateful that Ginny didn't say anything or come down to see me. A moment later, the slippers disappeared back up the stairs.

"Hermione, I know you're angry with me, but please let me talk to you…" I pleaded.

Nothing.

"Fine…" I said in defeat. I didn't mean it as if I was giving up. I was just giving up talking to the door. I slid down the wall and sat on the wooden floorboards outside of her bedroom door. I would be as stubborn as she was. Kreacher cocked his head curiously to the side as he climbed the stairs. I whispered so that only Kreacher could hear. "If you don't mind, I think I will have that cup of tea, thanks."

I sat against the wall with my head laying on my knees. My eyelids were getting heavy and my thoughts were becoming fuzzy. I reached down to the tea tray that sat beside me. Kreacher had given me a large pot of tea and several biscuits. I had eaten the biscuits rather quickly, utterly famished because I hadn't had any dinner. I poured myself another cup of tea to try and keep me awake. The tea was cold now and I could have warmed it quickly with my wand, but I was afraid that it would only make me more sleepy. I finished off the pot of tea and rested my head on my knees again. I felt my body relax. Sleep was becoming harder to fight. Quite suddenly, the bedroom door opened wide, spilling light over the landing. Startled, I knocked over the teapot and jumped to my feet. There she was, wrapped in her soft pink dressing gown, her soft frizzy curls falling over her shoulders. The face that I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hermione."

"Fred?" She looked startled and even frightened to see me. As stunned as she was, I realized that she hadn't known I was there at all. No doubt, she must have silenced the world outside her room. With Ginny's persistent inquiries, I suppose I didn't blame her. Suddenly, I didn't blame her for anything.

"Please," I pleaded. "_Please_ talk to me…"

She looked at me another minute. Why did she look so scared? Slowly she nodded and stepped aside to let me into her room. She closed the door behind her and, though she turned toward me, her gaze remained on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I understand that you're angry with me, but I just need you to know that I'm sorry. I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have and there are even more things that I should have said that I didn't." I spoke fast, afraid that any minute she would cut me off or throw me out.

She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. She was crying, the tears gliding freely down her blotchy red cheeks. I was taken completely by surprise when she threw her arms around my neck. Her face was buried against my chest and neck.

"Fred…" she cried. "I'm the one that's sorry! I said so many horrible things to you. I've wanted to tell you so badly but I was too afraid… too ashamed to face you after the things I said. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her petite body and nuzzled against the top of her head. I breathed in deeply. I refused to speak. I was too afraid to lose this. My shirt moistened with her tears and I reluctantly pulled back.

"Please don't cry, love. I can't stand to see you cry," I gently placed my hands on the sides of her face and delicately wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry," she said again, the tears fell faster the second she looked upon my face.

I still held her face in my hands as I laid a kiss on her forehead. "It was my fault," I said. "I was being stupid."

"No," she said firmly. "It was me. You've been so wonderful to me and I was so unfair to you. I said such terrible things… I was so insensitive and…"

"Stop. Please." I bent down to catch her eyes. "I'm not angry."

It was true. Somehow, as soon as I set eyes on her I was no longer angry - not at her, or myself, or anyone else. I only felt the desperate need for forgiveness.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, holding her close, I rest my head on hers.

"I've been miserable without you," I declared.

"Me too. I've been dying to see you, but I just…"

"I was afraid, too."

She breathed in deeply and nuzzled closer to my chest.

"Hermione," I pulled her back and looked down into her sparkling brown eyes. "I should have told you before… I was too afraid for things to change, but I can't let it go unsaid…"

"I love you, too." She smiled timidly, her eyes never leaving mine. My heart nearly burst. Her hand wrapped behind my head and pulled me down slightly as she leaned in and placed her lips against mine. My life had never felt so beautiful and complete as it did then.

"Never leave me again…" she said.

"Never," I agreed.

She didn't let me leave that night. I had no desire to anyway. We snuggled close beneath the blankets of her single bed and fell into the most peaceful sleep. All our struggles were put behind us. Our awkward beginning, our secret friendship, our painful insecurities, and our hidden attractions were all things of the past. The next day we would awake to a new life. Together we would be stronger and wiser, more secure and full of life. I was going to make sure that the world knew that I loved Hermione Granger.

~Fin

* * *

**Well, there it is. What did you think? Please, please review. Thank you all that have left reviews. I love you.**

**To those who have not reviewed - I know it's shameful to play a guilt trip, but I wrote thousands of words for you to read, can't you give me just a sentence?**

**So not to end on the guilt trip, I'll inform your that ****this story indeed has a sequel as** **katespc123 mentioned. It's completely written and I will be editing and posting it starting either tonight or tomorrow. It's called "A New Life".**


End file.
